An Unfinished Life
by AlkatrazProphet
Summary: When Charles, a british airborne medic, resucues an injured German SS officer, things aren't as clear cut as they seem. WW2 AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN (please read) : So this story was inspired by brilcrist's amazing drawing

(Remove spaces)

browse. deviantart ? order=9&q= charles+ erik& offset=144 #/d4 qnauj

Charles Xavier sat nervously in his seat on the personnel carrier. His fingers knotted in the coarse fabric of his standard issue trousers. The carrier bounced slightly as it hit turbulence and Charles gritted his teeth.

"Calm down mate," Charles turned to his left to see James "Logan" Howlett looking over at him. "There's no need to be nervous. We'll run out first, deal with the jerries then you and your friends come in take care of any scratches. Easy."

The call came for the paratroopers to ready for the jump and the Australian ex-pat smiled and clapped Charles on the shoulder. "See you later."

Charles gripped the nylon netting behind his head as the doors were slid open and cold air blasted into the interior of the carrier. The cool wind whipped his hair out of its previously smoothed down position and made his eyes water as he watched Logan jump out of the plane with a loud whoop. The carrier continued on as the paratroopers leaped out and drifted down to the ground like petals. Charles caught the faint sound of gunfire as the doors were yanked closed. The carrier circled for what seemed like an eternity before a call came through on the radio saying it was safe to land. The plane touched down on the short landing strip of the SS head quarters. It rolled to a stop and the ten members of the airborne medic crew unstrapped themselves and grabbed their gear. "The signal for help is two shots in quick succession." The commander called. "Spread out, don't go past the perimeter."

Charles jogged past the main building into the small yard in the back, his feet crunching on the fresh snow. His head whipped around. One soldier had his arm slung over another's shoulder and was slowly limping in the direction of the landing strip. Charles jogged over to them and saw that the soldier's knee was bent to the side at an unnatural angle and the other was supporting him on that side. "Give this to him when you get back on the carrier." He handed a syringe of morphine to the supporting soldier who nodded as he resumed his course. Charles stood in the middle of the yard, slowly turning. He was about to leave when he heard a faint groaning off to his right. Charles strode over and found an SS officer lying with his head resting against a fallen tree branch. The right side of the officer's uniform was stained with blood, turning the white braid hanging on his uniform a dark crimson. Charles knelt down to examine a head wound that was trickling blood down the left side of the officer's face. His right hand was brushed against the officer's abdominal wound as he slid his arm around the man's shoulder to lift him into his lap. The officer's eyes jolted open and his right hand flew up to grip Charles' cheek.

"Please!" He rasped in accented English as a small trickle of blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth. "Please, it's not what you think, I'm not like them!" His hand fell from Charles' face, smearing blood down his cheek, as he lost consciousness and his head fell to the side. Charles unholstered his gun and pointed it to the side and quickly fired two shots. Smoke curled up from his gun as Logan stepped in front of him, still holding the claws he used for hand-to-hand combat.

"So, you also found a live one." Logan stowed the claws in two leather pouches at his hips. "Christopher and Andrew also found two. We'll take them back to the base for questioning." Logan knelt down and scooped the SS officer up in his arms. He stood and cocked his head towards the landing strip as Charles rose. "Let's go." The two of them walked back to the plane in silence. Charles pulled himself into the carrier and cradled the officer's head as Logan lifted him into the carrier. The doors slammed closed and Logan called out, "That's everyone." He sank to the floor with a cross between a groan and a sigh. "So, we get back to the base in Hastings take these three," He gestured to the other two SS members in the carrier. "to the hospital, get 'em better then question 'em."

Charles shrugged and reached into his bag and pulled out a bandage. He turned to Logan. "Yes, I suppose so. Can you hold his head?" Logan reached out and held the officer's head as Charles wrapped a bandage around the wound in his side.

"So, What happened to this guy?"

Charles secured the bandage around the officer's abdomen. "This is probably a gunshot wound. I didn't get a good look at his head, but it looked like he was hit."

Logan nodded and hooked a finger under the chain around the officer's neck. He gently tugged the dog tags out from under the officer's uniform and held them up to the light. "Commander Erik Lehnsherr. So," He looked back at Charles. "What do you think we'll get out of him?"

Charles shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Erik slowly opened his eyes. It took them a second to adjust to the white of the empty hospital ward. His gaze landed on the British flag in the corner and he started to hyper ventilate. Erik started to sit up, but a hand pressed gently down on his chest and pushed him back down into the pillows. "Easy, my friend, easy. We're not going to hurt you." Erik looked to his left to see the man sitting beside him. The man smiled. "Glad to see you're awake. My names Charles Xavier." He held out a hand.

Erik shook it gingerly. "Erik Lehnsherr." He looked down at the bandages that were faintly visible beneath the white hospital shirt he was wearing and released Charles' hand to feel the bandage wrapped tightly around his temple. "What happened? Why am I here?"

Charles' eyebrows knitted together. "You mean you don't know?" Erik shook his head. "There was a paratrooper strike on the compound you were at. You and two others were recovered and brought back here."

Charles explained. "I found you in the back of the compound on the ground."

"Charles!" He turned around to see Hank McCoy motioning him over.

Charles turned back to Erik. "Just a moment." He stood and walked over to Hank, who lead him into the hallway outside of the ward. "What is it?"

Hank held a file with a bullet in a plastic bag stapled to the corner. "Two things. First of all, we had munitions look over the bullet you removed from Lehnsherr's abdomen." Hank opened to the first page. "Its from a Walther PPK."

Charles looked up at Hank. "But that's a German gun, isn't it? Why would they shoot one of their own elite officers?"

"This might explain why." Hank flipped the page to show Charles the paper Erik had carried to prove his lineage.

Charles traced a finger over the word printed in red ink in the center. "Unecht?"

"It means fake or artificial. We had some people from counter intelligence look over it. This is a fake document. Erik Lehnsherr isn't who he says he is."

Charles took the lineage document and walked back to Erik. He sat in the chair next to the bed and set the document in Erik's lap. "Would you like to explain that?"

Erik sighed and began to speak in an English accent instead of the German one he had used before. "It's true. I don't have pure German heritage. I'm part of a special operations unit from London. I was sent to infiltrate

German high command then report back. We made contact with a forger inside of Germany who was able to get me the right paperwork. But a week ago they found him." Erik's jaw gritted. "They tortured him. Made him tell them every person he'd ever helped. My name was on the list. The officer in charge of the division was called and told." Erik rested his hand lightly on the paper. I had this in my coat pocket when they shot me."

Charles nodded and gestured to the bandage wrapped around his head. "And do you remember how that happened?"

Erik smirked. "One of the bastards kicked me." He turned and genuinely smiled at Charles. "But to tell the truth, I was reaching the end of my rope, so I guess its better that I got out."

Charles rested his hand on Erik's. "Well you're safe here."

Erik groaned and pushed himself into a higher sitting position. "What time is it?"

"Almost six. Are you hungry?" Erik shook his head. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"A book would be nice."

Charles nodded as he stood. "Any specifics?" Erik shook his head again. "I'll be back."

He though someone had screamed. Charles opened his eyes to find one of his reference books splayed open below his head. He slowly lifted his torso back and groaned as he stretched. He jolted as he heard an earsplitting scream and jumped up. He ran out of his office to the wing of the hospital that was empty save Erik.

He stepped through the doorway to find the man thrashing wildly in sheets that were tangled around him. Charles sat on the side of the bed and grabbed Erik's wrists. "Erik!"

"No! Let me go! Please I'm sorry please."

"Erik!" Charles yelled. "Its me you're safe!"

Erik looked up at him with tear stained eyes and Charles pulled him into a tight embrace. "Its ok." He soothed, while running a hand gently over Erik's back. "I'm right here. No one will hurt you."

An: Its summer right now so I only take a couple of classes. There should be another chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to all of the people who put this on their alert lists. It really made my day. Thanks to _The PTB's Red Fox_ and _cbeth88_ for reviewing.

Charles held Erik till he stopped crying and softly lowered him back into the pillows. "Can you tell me what was troubling you?"

Erik sighed and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled the right side away so Charles could see a line of small black characters tattooed under his right pectoral. Charles tentatively brushed over the characters with his fingertips. "Are these Hebrew?"

Erik nodded. "Do you read it?" Charles shook his head. Erik took Charles' hand and traced the pointer finger over each word. "Sheheheyanu vikimanu v'higiyanu lazmann hazeh. Its a prayer said when people are going to do something new or begin a new part of their lives. I got it after I graduated college."

Charles looked up at him. "You're Jewish." Erik nodded again. "So if they had found out..." Charles trailed off and sat back looking into Erik's eyes. "Why did you take a mission that was so dangerous?"

"I thought there might be some way I could do something. I thought I would be able to save people."

"Were you?"

"A few. I was able to convince the senior officers that some people weren't Jewish then get them to Switzerland."

"How many?"

"Eleven."

"That's good."

"It's not enough!" Erik pounded his fist on his thigh. "There were thousands of others dying and I couldn't do anything."

Charles gently cupped Erik's hands in his. "Erik, look at me. There are eleven people alive because of you. Would they still be alive if you hadn't been there?" Erik shook his head. Charles reached up and drew Erik into an embrace by the nape of his neck. "You, my friend, have done well." He released Erik and sat back into the chair at the side of the bed, deciding to change to a lighter topic. "So, how are you finding Lovecraft?" Erik shrugged as Charles lifted the novella and opened to the first page. "When I drew nigh the nameless city I knew it was accursed..." He read softly until Erik's breathing evened out and his eyelids fluttered closed.

0000

The next morning Charles intercepted four men on their way to where Erik was, presumably, still sleeping. Two of them were dressed in impeccable business attire and the other two in military uniform. "I'm sorry; sirs, but I must ask what business you have here at such an early hour."

One of the men in military dress took off his cap and reached out to shake Charles' hand. "My name is Bruce Banner. I'm Erik's commanding officer. We came to check on him and arrange a debriefing."

Charles nodded. "I understand the significance of this, but I would prefer not to disturb him."

Banner smiled. "Of course." He turned to his associates. "If you would be willing to wait, I'm sure I can work out a time myself." The three men agreed and he followed Charles into the long room.

Erik's head had fallen to the side as he slept. Soft grey light from the cloudy sky outside the window played on the planes of his face as wind rattled the barren branches outside. Banner sat in the chair beside the bed and gently rested a hand on Erik's shoulder. "Erik?" The man in question slowly opened his eyes and turned to face banner.

"Bruce. Can't say I'm exactly overjoyed to see you."

"Always the charmer, Lehnsherr." Banner's face softened. "I'm sorry about what happened. They want to debrief you as soon as they can."

Erik sighed. "Would tomorrow work?"

Banner held his hand open. "If you feel up to it."

"I just want to get this over with."

Banner nodded. "Alright." He stood and Charles followed him out of the room. "Would you be willing to take him to this address at noon tomorrow?" He handed a card to Charles, who examined it. He nodded.

"Of course."

Banner held out his hand and Charles shook it. "Thank you." He placed his hat back on his head and nodded as he guided the other three men out of the building.

Charles turned and walked to sit beside Erik again. "So noon tomorrow, isn't that a little fast."

Erik shook his head. "Like I said, I just want to get this over with." He craned his neck to look out the window behind him. "How bad is it?" He gestured to his abdomen.

Charles sat in the chair beside the bed. You may not think it, but you're a very lucky man, my friend. When they shot you, the bullet was lodged in one of your ribs, so it didn't damage any vital organs. Your rib is fractured, and you'll have some pretty nasty bruising, but it should heal in about a month if you take it easy."

Erik nodded. "And this?" He pointed to his head.

"Well, from what I can tell, you're not concussed, so it was just a break in the skin." Erik sat back silently. "Is there anything you need?" Erik shook his head.

0000

Charles signed off on a final piece of paperwork, before smiling and striding into Erik's room. Erik looked up from his book. "What are you smiling about?" Charles set a piece of paper in his lap and Erik read it out loud. "Orders to transfer patient to private residence." He looked up at Charles questioningly. "Where?"

Charles smiled even wider, if that was at all possible. "You'll see." He turned serious. "Do you think you can walk?"

Erik nodded. "Yes." He gently slid his legs over the side of the bed and gingerly rested his feet on the floor. Charles slung one of Erik's arms over his shoulders and wrapped an arm around Erik's waist. Erik looked at him gratefully and slowly stood. Charles gently slid out from supporting him and held his hands.

"Is there any pain? Is your side hurting you?" Erik shook his head. Charles gently let go out is hands and Erik stood unaided. Charles smiled again. "Alright. I'll go get some clothes for you other than this hospital uniform."

He ran out of the room and returned with a dove grey suit. He handed it to Erik, who stroked the material softly. "This is one of my suits."

Charles smiled cheekily. "I took the liberty of having it sent when I filled out the transfer order."

Erik smiled. "Thank you." He set the suit on the bed and flapped his hands gently at Charles. "Now get out, I'm going to change."

Charles laughed and scurried out of the room. After a few minutes the door opened and Erik stepped out, carrying the hospital uniform in one arm. Charles looked him up and down quickly and clicked his tongue. "Very nice. Come." Erik left the shirt and pants with an orderly as Charles led him out of the building to a black car. The two slid into the back seat and the car drove away.

0000

After a few minutes, the car pulled up in front of a large mansion. Charles stepped out of the car, and spread his arms as Erik slid across the seat. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Erik scoffed. "You live here?"

Charles nodded. "I inherited the house from my parents. I thought it might be a better place to stay then a hospital ward." He led Erik into the house. The two walked up a staircase and down a short hallway to a pair of doors. He opened one, revealing a bedroom with a bookcase, a couple of chairs and two doors in one of the walls. "The one on the left leads to a bathroom, and the one on the right connects to my room." Erik nodded and looked pointedly at a suitcase resting on the bed. Charles smiled. "I went to your flat and collected some of your clothes." He gently pushed Erik into the room toward the chairs by the window. "Dinner in about an hour, until then, I want you to rest for a bit." He held up a hand when Erik started too protest. "Doctor's orders." He turned and walked out of the room, hearing Erik mumble something about 'Damn medical license' as he did.

0000

Charles used the connecting door to walk into Erik's room to find him sitting at the window. "It almost midnight, my friend. Why are you still awake?"

Erik looked away from the falling snow. "I could ask you the same question."

Charles slid down into the chair across from Erik. He reached out one hand and softly cradled Erik's cheek in his palm. He looked into his eyes and saw something behind the stoic expression. "Why are you afraid, Erik?"

Lensherr sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It what I see. Every time I sleep, its there."

"What's there?"

Erik sighed. "There was a man, Klaus Schmidt. Supposedly Schmidt made Mengele look like child's play. We had been given the 'privilege' of getting to watch him work. They had us stand in an office with a wall of windows that looked into a laboratory. They brought in a boy. He couldn't have been more than twenty. The only reason he was there was because he was Jewish. And Schmidt started to torture him." Erik turned away from Charles and stared out the window. "There was this one point when he looked at me. He looked straight into my eyes, and I felt like he knew. Like he knew that I was like him and was asking me for help. I had to turn away. I was sitting in a chair afterwards, trying to forget, and Schmidt came up to me and he patted me on the head. He said 'Es ist gut', it's alright." Erik held his hands up, shaking. He still had blood on his hands. He still had an innocent child's blood on his hands, and he touched me."

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik and held the quivering man to his chest. "He will pay for what he's done. You don't have to worry."

Erik looked up at Charles. "I know. I'm not worried."

An: So this is the end of an unfinished life, but I'm starting another (longer) series that's going to be called 'Hunter'. It's also WWII Au, its post war and about Nazi hunters. It's going to be Erik and another Marvel hero. Any guesses?


End file.
